


Magician in the moonlight

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 12 (Mark Edition) [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, NCT (Band), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Detective Conan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: La gema conocida como “el beso del hada” ha sido puesta como cebo para poder atrapar al ladrón más famoso de los últimos tiempos y Mark es su guardián.





	Magician in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está medio inspirada en un caso del manga Detective Conan, en concreto en el arco de los capítulos 1.018–1021. No es exactamente igual, no obstante.  
> Historia escrita para Cristina, que yo sé que a ella NCT ni le va ni le viene, pero como Detective Conan sí que le encanta y Mark y JaeMin hicieron los honores de disfrazarse como Kaito Kid y Conan, yo me tomé la licencia de escribir esto. Espero que te guste.

            —El beso del hada es una joya completamente increíble, ¿no crees?

 

            MinHyung dejó de observar la piedra preciosa que se encontraba en un pedestal, dentro de un bloque de hielo que medía en torno a dos metros y en el centro de una pequeña habitación creada con varias placas de cristal y climatizada para que el hielo del interior que guardaba la joya no se derritiera, y observó al hombre que le había hecho aquel comentario. Lee SooMan, un coleccionista de obras de arte, joyas y cualquier cosa que pudiera exponer en el museo de su fundación había adquirido aquella pieza por una gran suma de dinero y estaba decidido a cazar al ladrón llamado Kaito Kid usándola como cebo para ello —tal y como ya había hecho en algunas otras ocasiones anteriormente, fallando de forma estrepitosa y perdiendo sus adquisiciones—. Para que finalmente no perdiera la gran inversión que había hecho en aquella última piedra preciosa en la que se había dejado una barbaridad de dinero, estaba MinHyung allí.

 

            —Es una joya —murmuró el chico—. Su propósito es ser preciosa.

 

            Dejando al hombre con la contestación en la boca, MinHyung se alejó de aquel lugar y observó la sala del museo en la que había ordenado colocar aquel dispositivo para atrapar al ladrón y apuntó en su mente todas las entradas y salidas que había en aquel lugar y por las que Kaito Kid podría entrar y salir sin ser visto… aunque lo más probable era que el ladrón ya se encontrara en aquel lugar, disfrazado de alguno de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, tanto los guardias de seguridad que Lee SooMan había contratado como entre las personas de confianza que habían ido hasta allí para contemplar la escena que estaba próxima a producirse, aquel era el estilo de aquel ladrón. MinHyung observó a las personas que se encontraban allí y no pudo evitar sonreír momentos después al reconocerlo entre los guardias de seguridad, a JaeMin… al ladrón de la luz de la luna.

 

            Si Lee SooMan supiera que ellos dos se conocían, supiera la estrecha relación que ambos mantenían, dejaría de contratar al detective adolescente Lee MinHyung para tratar de atrapar a aquel ladrón… pero por la reputación de ambos, era mejor que aquello no se supiera.

 

            JaeMin le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora al darse cuenta de la mirada de MinHyung y después le guiño un ojo, indicándole de aquella forma que iba a pasar a la acción en un segundo. El detective le dedicó un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y después dio varios pasos atrás, alejándose de la ruta que el otro chico iba a utilizar como vía de entrada y escape para coger aquella joya que le había sido arrebatada a una familia que la había pasado de generación y generación como una reliquia de sus ancestros que atraía a la buena suerte. MinHyung había estado al tanto de aquello y había decidido ayudar solo por aquella vez al robo, porque había hecho un trato con JaeMin y éste devolvería la piedra preciosa a la familia a la que le había sido arrebatada.

 

            Apenas había terminado de dar el par de pasos cuando las luces repentinamente se apagaron y se desató el caos en el lugar, un caos provocado por las voces del señor Lee SooMan y de los guardias de seguridad creando un perímetro para que el ladrón no se escapara de aquella habitación con la joya. El apagón no duró más de un minuto y cuando la luz volvió al lugar, el bloque de hielo se hallaba intacto y la joya había desaparecido, al igual que Kaito Kid. El comprador de la joya montó en cólera y ordenó a todos los guardias que fueran en busca del ladrón antes de que saliera del museo, yéndose justo detrás de ellos para tratar él mismo de encontrarlo.

 

            MinHyung no pudo evitar sonreír porque el ladrón no había salido siquiera de la sala, seguía allí mismo, a la vista de todos, pero a la vez oculto, dentro de la pequeña capa de aire frío condensado al fondo de la habitación en la que la piedra preciosa estaba, tapado por la densidad de aquella capa y usando su traje blanco como camuflaje en el suelo de baldosas blancas. Si tan solo los demás se hubieran entretenido un poco más en observar el lugar que guardaba la joya, se habrían dado cuenta de su presencia allí, pero no se habían parado a ello, solo se habían preocupado de que la joya no se encontraba en el lugar y, a simple vista, Kaito Kid tampoco.

 

            El detective adolescente se adentró en la cámara lentamente, observando a su alrededor para que no hubiera nadie allí que pudiera verlo hablando con el ladrón. No obstante, cuando llegó hasta él y quiso comenzar a hablar con JaeMin, una mano repentinamente lo agarró de la ropa y tiró de él hacia abajo, haciendo que cayera sobre el pecho del ladrón, quien le dedicó una de aquellas encantadoras sonrisas que MinHyung adoraba antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

 

            —Voy a entregarla a la familia a la que pertenece —murmuró JaeMin, todavía contra sus labios—. Entretenlos hasta que salga de aquí.

            —Lo haré —susurró MinHyung, devolviendo el beso.

 

            MinHyung se levantó del suelo y dejó que el ladrón se escabullera del lugar sabiendo que más tarde se encontrarían y comenzó a hacer el paripé con aquel que lo había contratado, tratando de llevarlos por pistas falsas para hacer tiempo y que éste pudiera escapar sin ningún problema del museo, con la joya llamada el beso del hada en sus manos.

 


End file.
